Vision of Truth
by Obsidian Jewel
Summary: Takes place shortly before Yuki leaves for New York. This story is basically a total PWP with Yuki and Shuichi getting caught in a park during a rain storm. Y X S


**Vision of the Truth**  
  
__

_Ever since I met him my life has been changed. For the better or the worse you say? Definately the better. I find myself hard-pressed not to smile giddily every time he walks into the room, or be at his every beck and call. It's true, I love him. I love him with every ounce of my heart and soul. Every time he leaves the house, I suppress myself to keep from going after him and dragging him back to the sanctity of our home. Yes, I call it a home now. It is no longer a cold, empty shell like I once was, but a place of warmth and happiness. He has done that, with his love and his patient kindness. I love him simply because he is him and that's all he asks of me._

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!" Shuichi's loud and whining voice wafted in through Yuki's shrouded mind, breaking through his reverie of thoughts. "Why do you do that?"  
  
"Do what?" Was Yuki's answering call to Shuichi's never-ending stream of questions. Popping open the cover on his laptop he began to write.  
  
"Must be that baka face of yours," Yuki glanced up from the computer screen, "Don't you have anything to do today, besides annoy me, of course? Your prescence is irritating me." He looked back down at his computer.  
  
"Yuuuuuukiiiiiii! No, of course I don't have anything better to do today, except be with you. It's a holiday. It's my day off. It should be your day off too!" Shuichi looked at Yuki, and then quickly scampered over to his chair and laid his head on Yuki's lap. "Please spend the day with me. I won't be too annoying, I promise. If you let me spend the day with you, you won't even know I'm here."  
  
"Now, why would I want that?" Startled by his own declaration, Yuki looked at Shuichi. "Let's go out. It's too hot in here anyway."  
  
"Yuki, yay! Where do you want to go? Let's go to the beach! I can see you in a bathing suit! No, we can't do that, we'll be seen. Hmmmmmmmmmmmm… Where do you want to go, Yuki?" Shuichi paused for a moment, and glanced up at Yuki. "Daijobu? Are you okay? Yuki? Yuki?"  
  
Yuki went to stand up, but stumbled and fell back in his chair. Yuki coughed once and blood dribbled through his fingers. " Yuki, let me feel your head," a gentle hand reached up and felt the side of Yuki's cheek, wiping away the blood. "HOLY GRASPER! You have a fever Yuki, and you're bleeding. Bleeding is never a good sign! You should go to the hospital. Let's go!" Shuichi got up from the floor and started for the door with Yuki's hand in his.  
  
"NO! I just think I've been working too hard. Let's leave the house"  
  
"Yuki, are you sure? You don't look so good." Shuichi looked earnestly into Yuki's face.  
  
"I'm fine. Now let's go." Yuki led Shuichi outside and into the sunlight, but it was cloudy outside.  
  
"Look! There they are! Mr. Yuki! Mr. Yuki! Where are you and Mr. Shindou going?" Yuki felt Shuichi freeze at the sound of the reporters' voices, just as he always did.  
  
"On the count of three, Shuichi," Yuki whispered into Shuichi's ear, as he bent down to make it look like a lover's kiss, "Run." Shuichi nodded his consent. "Ready? One…Two…Three!" The both of them took off at a run down the street, leaving the dazed reporters standing on the sidewalk. They came panting to a secluded park.   
  
Shuichi stopped and looked around. A small creek gurgled through grass-covered banks and the gentle sounds of birds could faintly be heard. Massive sakura trees filtered the light to the earth, making a somewhat mystical appearance. In the distance, a rose covered gazebo sat situated as close to the brook as possible. "WOW! Look at this place! How come I've never seen it before?" Shuichi looked around amazed.  
  
"I discovered this place a while back, " Yuki paused, looking at their surroundings, " I've been waiting for the perfect moment to bring-" Just then a low rumbling could be heard in the distance. A small tinkling of rain echoed off the trees and the warbling brook. "Shuichi, I think we should take cover in the gazebo before the rain starts." As if by premonition the rain started to pour. Both Yuki and Shuichi made a break for the gazebo, but got soaked nonetheless. They came to a halt in the now dripping gazebo, but remained sheltered from the on-coming storm.  
  
The heady smell of roses wafted through the air, tainting everything with a less than real quality. "Look at how beautiful this place is Yuki!" Shuichi turned around to look at him. "Yuki, are you okay?" If Shuichi was going to say anything else, his words were muffled by the hard press of soft, warm lips. The ensuing kiss was entoxicating by it's passion. Yuki's tongue flicked out to press against the crease of Shuichi's lips, which opened. Their two tongues mingled and danced around each other, making their passion grow even hotter. Shuichi's hands fumbled underneath Yuki's shirt, aching to feel the pressure of warm skin against his. Yuki broke off the kiss to softly press small kisses to the side of Shuichi's neck, leaving a trail of molten lava and a moaning Shuichi in it's wake. Yuki slowly worked his way down Shuichi's body with soft kisses and caresses. When Yuki finally hit the waist-band of Shuichi's jeans, both their body's hummed with an intensity and an urgency to convey their feelings. Yuki ran his tongue inside the top of Shuichi's pants.  
  
"Yuki don't stop," Shuichi moaned and the thunder echoed his desire. Cracks of lightening split the air, but was unheeded by both parties. "I love you…" Yuki paused for a moment while hearing Shuichi's strangled confession. He looked up at Shuichi's passion filled eyes, and with a harsh sounding moan, he kissed Shuichi's swollen lips. With a sharp thrust and a cry from Shuichi, Yuki entered him. Shuichi squirmed under Yuki, becoming acquainted to the fullness.  
  
"Shuichi, open your eyes," the soft whisper threatened to be overwhelmed by the ensuing thunder. Shuichi lifted his eyelids, with the lazy demeanor of a well sated cat. "I want to see you overcome by this. I want to see it swallow you up, and leave you gasping for more. Don't look away from me." Yuki stroked Shuichi, leaving Shuichi struggling to gain a steady breath.  
  
"I'm sorry Yuki. I'm there!" A cry was torn from his throat as heat came pouring from his body. Yuki looked at Shuichi, and licked the saltiness from his fingers and smiled like he held a secret. He leaned down to press his lips against Shuichi's, letting him taste his own saltiness that lingered there. Smiling against Shuichi's lips he continued to thrust, and with a final cry of ecstasy, Yuki ground his hips into Shuichi's and released himself in a spurt of white-hot heat and satisfaction. Yuki released Shuichi's legs that he had been holding, and collapsed on top of him. Shuichi entwined his hands in Yuki's baby fine hair. "Don't leave me Yuki," Shuichi whispered softly.  
  
Yuki lifted his head and looked into his eyes. "I'm not going to promise anything, Shuichi, you know that. I'm sorry."  
  
The rain slowly eased up it's torment upon the earth. The fresh smells of rain and blossoms mingled with the lover's gentle embrace. They lay together in the circle of each other's arms. Shuichi snuggled deeper into Yuki's soft cashmere sweater. "I don't want to leave this place," Shuichi cried into his shoulder.  
  
"The reporter's will find us eventually," with a laugh he pulled Shuichi to his feet. The soft demeanor that had encompassed Yuki's personality for the last few moments was quickly fading, quickly returning to the reality that he had to live in. "Let's leave," his voice sounded harsh, but his eye's showed his reluctance. He held on to Shuichi's hand as they walked to the apartment. "Let's go home, Shuichi."

_I remember what my life was like without him sometimes, nothing but surviving from day to day with only my callousness in mind. I never thought about my actions or what they did to others. I now find myself trusting and caring for people far easier than before, and it's all because of him. Is that a good thing, or not? I'm not sure. The only thing I know for certain is that if he ever runs off with the shattered remnants of my heart, I won't survive it, and for that I am over-joyed. I don't want to live my life without him now that he has graced my life so…? Look at me! A world-famous novelist unable to convey what he feels in words! It's scary that he can do this to me. I may never be able to forget the past, but I can stop living in it. He has given me that, a new future. Needless to say, all I ever think about now is him, my love, my heart, my Shu-chan._

__  
  
With a quiet snap, Shuichi closed the small leather-bound book and placed back on the nightstand. He turned to Yuki's sleeping form and brushed the blonde hair out of his lover's eyes. The sleep that softened Yuki's features never touched the hardness of his lips, making him seem stern, even in his sleep. "I understand now, Yuki." Shuichi glanced back at the book laying in the nightstand, and leaned down to press his lips against Yuki's. What slumber failed to do, Shuichi just accomplished with this gentle caress. Yuki's lips turned up in a faint smile. " I love you, Yuki."  
  
"Mmmm…hnmmm…" grumbled the sleeping form. "Shuichi, turn the light off and come back to bed. It's late."  
  
"Okay, Yuki!" With a click, the sleeping figures were entrenched in darkness.  
  
"Hey! Yuki!" a loud whisper emanated from the night. "Are you awake?"  
  
"I am now, baka," a sound somewhat like a growl followed his statement.  
  
"Can we do something together tomorrow?" The voice insisted.

"If I say yes, will you go back to sleep?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then fine. We can do something together tomorrow." Yuki turned over to go back to sleep.  
  
"Really?" the voice persisted.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Really, really?"  
  
"Yes," another harsh sounding growl rose from the darkness.  
  
"Really, truly, really?"  
  
"YES!" Yuki shot out of bed and grabbed Shuichi, ready to smother him. "Now, get back to sleep, before I punish you!"  
  
"Really? How 'bout we go… fishing? I haven't done that for such a long time. What do you think…mmph!" The voice was cut off with the press of warm lips.  
  
"Now go back to sleep," a loud whining ensued, "…baka…"


End file.
